Low
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Edward kept secrets from Bella and one day Bella found out Edward's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I make get out of my car and walk to the front door noticing that it's unlocked, I open it and shut it calling out to see if anyone answers me. That's strange, usually my boyfriend, Edward who I have been dating for the past two years or one of his family members would be home at this hour, especially since it's the afternoon.

Edward and his family are all vampires and the only reason I know is because this one vampire James tried to kill me a year ago and me and Edward are mates. Edward was the only member of his family that didn't have a mate but that changed when he met me, now I'm like a member of the family. I call out again and no one answers me so I head back to the front door when I hear screaming and moaning.

The screaming caught my attention and I ran upstairs and open the door where the screams are coming from and my heart drops to my stomach. There in Edward's room is Edward naked thrusting into a naked Alice who is laying on her stomach on Edward's bed. Alice who is suppose to be like a sister to him while he continues to thrust into Alice he kisses Rosalie who is sitting on the bed beside Alice (Rosalie who is also suppose to be like a sister to him).

I look closer and see that Alice has a ball gag in her mouth and that her hands are tied together behind her. This is not what I was excepting to find, I know that Edward and his family were not excepting me but I had a very good reason to come here. I had something that I needed to tell Edward but now I never will.

I start to feel sick to my stomach and I start to feel dizzy and I grab on to the door. Suddenly, Alice, Edward and Rosalie stop what they are doing and turn and look at me. I feel so disgusted and betrayed. Edward had told me when we first started dating that he was a virgin and now I doubt that, that was the truth.

"Bella" Edward at vampire speed withdraws from Alice and runs over to me.

"Get the hell away from me" I yell at him as he tries to pick me up in his arms and I hit him over and over again even though, it's not hurting him at all but really it's hurting my hands.

"Love, are you ok?" He asks me his voice full of concern and worry

"Am I ok? I just found my boyfriend fucking my best friend who was suppose to be like a sister to him and on top of that I saw him French kissing his other sister. So now I am not ok!" I shout and look from Alice to Rosalie to Edward.

"How long? How long has this been going on? Have you been fucking anybody else?" I ask suddenly determined to get answers.

"We've been doing this shortly after we became a family. And it's not just Rosalie and Alice, I have had sex with Esme on a regular basis." Edward says answering my questions watching me closely

"You fucking liar. You damn sick, twisted, pervert. You lied to me all this time. You told me you were a damn virgin when we started dating." I say to him looking at him in disgust and suddenly Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle come into the room.

"I see that Bella knows" Carlisle says looking around the room

"What about Eve, Lora, Mia and Gia? Tell me the damn truth for once." I say looking around the room.

"I'm their father" Edward admitted to me and I feel tears start to run down my face.

Eve is Rosalie's two year old daughter, Gia is Alice's five year old daughter and Mia and Lora is Esme's one year old and six year old daughter. But the truth was they were all Edward's daughters.

"Well, now that Bella knows, she can join us." Emmett says and winks at me

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in but would you like to join us?" Edward asks me and I can't believe what I just heard.

"Do I want to join you, join your family? Hell no. And you all have sex with each other?" I ask and they all shake their heads yes.

"Jake!" I scream wanting my friend who is a wolf, well more like a shape shifter to come and take me home. Seconds, later Jake jumps into Edward's room and runs to me and lifts me up into his arms.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Jacob screams at the Cullens

"This is none of your business, dog" Edward hissing at Jacob and Jacob growls at Edward

"If it concerns Bella, then it is my business, blood sucker" Jacob hissing back narrowing his eyes at Edward

"I'll tell you later. Please Jacob just get me out of here" I plead with him and wrap my arms around his neck

"Bella.." Edward starts to talk but I cut him off

"Edward, you and your family stay the hell away from me and my friends and family. I want nothing to do with any of you. Just pretend like I never existed because I will pretend like all of never existed." I say as Jacob pulls me closer in his arms and he jumps out the window and carries me home.

"Now, you want to tell me what happened?" Jacob asks me as he sits me down on my bed.

"This will take a while. It's a long story" I tell him as he sits bedside me on my bed

"Hey, I have plenty of time" He says giving me a smile that he only uses on me

"Ok. You asked for it" I tell him and I proceed to tell Jacob everything all the while feeling like my heart broke into a million pieces and having to stop periodically to run into to the bathroom and throw up.

Jacob stayed with me until I fell asleep after making sure that I would call him if I needed him during the rest of the day. Jacob never suspected what was really wrong with me and for that I was thankful. I will tell him soon, he's one of the few people that I can actually still trust. That day changed everything for me. It was suppose to be a memorable day for me and Edward and it was just not in the way it was suppose to be.

I decided to make good on my promise to the Cullens and pretend like they never existed. The Cullens were dead to me, the only ones I feel bad for are the little Cullens. One day this will all come back and bite all the Cullens in the ass and I hope I'm around to see it when that day comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

"Damn it! Alice how could you have not seen this in your vision?" I shout at Alice while glare at her.

"I was a little busy at the time Edward. You know being gagged and tied up and fucked by you, so I wasn't really paying attention to any vision I may or may not have been having at the time" Alice spats back at me

"If I had some warning that Bella was here or coming here I could of explained things to her or better yet she would never had walked in on us at all" I say pulling my hair as I mentally debate on whether or not I should go and try to see Bella's.

"Why didn't you tell her Edward?" Jasper asks me as I turn and face him

"Why? Because she wouldn't understand. Because she would leave me that's why. I love Bella, she is my mate and my life. And now she hates me. She is disgusted with me. How do you think she would react to all of this? And that damn dog has been waiting for two years for me to screw up so that he can have his chance with her." I say and look at Carlisle.

_It was only a matter of time before she found out about all of this, Edward.-Carlisle _

_Bella, was so full of hate, disgust, pain, anger, nausea and sadness before she left-Jasper_

_What does it really matter? The human's gone. Good riddance-Rosalie_

"What the fuck is your problem? Bella never did anything to you and you always treated her like crap and like you're better than her. Why?" I ask glaring at Rosalie who showed her fear for a second before covering it up.

"She never belonged with us, with you. All she was, was a complication. She is a human. She is beneath us. Besides, if you really cared about her and loved her like you said you did you would have never kept fucking me after the way I treated her and what I said about her" Rosalie says smiling at me with her evil smile.

I lunge at her and Jasper and Carlisle have to pull me off of her before I destroy Emmett's mate.

"Edward look at this from Bella's point of view. We all lied to her and betrayed her in the worst possible way. In her eyes, Edward you not only lied to her and kept all these secrets but you cheated on her with through out your relationship with people that she thought of as a second family. Edward, you fathered four daughters with your family members granted we are not biologically related but that's not how Bella sees it. And that hurts almost as bad as the betrayal itself." Carlisle says looking at me

" I was personally looking forward to Bella finally joining in our family activities" Emmett says and I growl at him

"I gotta get out of here" I say to my family before I run out of the house and minutes later end up in front of Bella's house.

I can smell the scent of wolf, a very certain wolf Jacob or Jake as Bella sometimes calls him.

"What part of stay the hell away didn't you get?" He asks me through clenched teeth

"I love her and I want to see her" I say walking past him only making it a couple of steps before he throws me down on the ground.

"If you really cared about her and love her then you wouldn't of lied to her and kept secrets from her and you wouldn't of cheated on her especially with your own family members. Now that's just sick but at least Bella knows it all now. But you're dead wrong if you think you are going to get anywhere near her. I'm not going to let you hurt anymore than you already have." Jacob says shaking as he looks at me

"You don't know everything" I tell him but he laughs and looks at me

"Yeah, I do. Bella told me everything. Now why don't get your sorry cheating, lying, stinking, vampire ass back home to your lovers and all your daughters and leave Bella alone before I end up killing you. I'm sure I can convince Bella that you gave me no choice and that I really didn't want to kill you" He says shoving me away from Bella's house.

"Bella would never let you kill me much less hurt me" I say knowing that it's true

"But I'm not the only wolf around" As he says this a group of four other wolves appear out of the woods behind Bella's house and come to stand behind Jacob, all glaring at me.

"You're not welcome here anymore. Now leave" Jacob says and I feel two hands on my shoulders, I turn around and see Jasper and Emmett along with Carlisle.

_We cannot start a war with the wolves-Carlisle_

_All these wolves are feeling angry and protective. They must be feeling protective of Bella-Jasper_

_I'm always ready for a fight. Just say the word.-Emmett_

_Bella will not forgive you for starting a fight with the wolves, especially with Jacob. If you hurt him, you hurt Bella.-Carlisle_

"I'm not giving up. Bella is my mate and I love her and she loves me. I will be back" I say to Jacob as I look from him to the house and back before I turn and walk away with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The next morning I was awaken to the sound of knocking on my front door. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed. As I was walking to the front door I heard Jacob calling out my name from the other side of the door.

"Bella? Open the door" I heard Jacob shout before I opened the door and he immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Jake. What are you doing here?" I ask him trying my best not to yawn

"Bella, you found out the truth about that blood sucker and his family all this out yesterday. Did you really think I wouldn't come by and check on you?" Jacob asks me as we walk into the house.

"I was really hoping that it was all a really bad nightmare" I say biting my lip

"He came by yesterday" Jacob tells me and I'm surprised why would Edward come to see me after everything that I found out about him and his family?

"What? What did he want?" I ask still trying to process the fact that Edward was here yesterday.

"He said that he wanted to see you. I refused to let him see you. I didn't want him to upset you or hurt you anymore than he and his family already have. He started pushing my buttons trying to get me to fight him but the pack and his brothers and father showed up. " Jacob says looking me in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I never wanted you to get messed up in my crazy personal life. How dare Edward coming over here and trying to start a fight with you! He lost me the moment he chose to lie and continue to have sex with his sisters and his mother while we in a relationship. I mean seriously, Jake who does that?" I ask venting tears streaming down my face as I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Jake. I don't feel so good" I tell Jake who looks at me with concern right before everything goes black.

Hours later, I wake to find myself laying on a hospital bed with Jake bedside me holding my hand.

"Jake?" I say as Jake pulls me into his arms

"You fainted, Bells. Did you know that you're pregnant?" Jake asks me and I bit my lip and nod my head yes

"I was going to tell Edward yesterday. That's why I went over to the Cullens house unexpected. But I was the one who was surprised. Jake, he can't find out about my baby. My baby can't live with those monsters. I won't let my baby be raised in the environment." I say and wipes the tears that feel on my cheeks from my speech with his finger tips.

"If that's what you want, then I stand by your decision. In my opinion, you're doing the right thing by keeping your baby away from Edward and his family. I will protect you and your baby." Jake says and at that moment I know that Jake will never let anything happen to me or my baby.

"Wait. How did you found out about my pregnancy?" I ask remembering that I hadn't told Jake about my pregnancy before I fainted.

"I brought you here, to the hospital and they did an ultrasound on you because your blood pressure was through the roof and the doctor wanted to make sure the baby wasn't stressed. I lied and told the doctor that you were my fiancée so that he let me stay with you." Jake informed me and I smiled.

"But how is that possible? I mean I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby" I ask and Jake looks like he's deep in thought

"That is strange. I think it has to do with the fact that you're human so the baby is only half vampire and half human. I'll ask the Elders and see if they have any ideas. Now, no more stress for you or the baby. With that being said, you need to eat so what are you craving?" Jake asks me as he pulls out his cell phone

"What are you doing?" I ask him motioning to his cell phone

"I am ordering take out so that when the doctor comes back in here in twenty minutes to discharge you, all we have to do and go pick up the food" Jake says and I tell him that I want cheese and black olive pizza and within seconds he is done ordering the pizza on his phone.

"We'll get through this together. I'm not going anywhere, Bells. You can count on me" Jake says as he kisses my cheek.

"That sounds like the best thing, I've heard all day. Thank you, Jake. You're my best friend." I tell him before the doctor comes in and informs me to avoid stress and me and Jake go pick up the pizza and go back to my house where we eat, talk and I take a nap on the couch with Jake standing guard over me. At least I have someone who I can trust and who is looking out for me and my baby.


End file.
